Wilted Flowers
by Skitzykat101
Summary: Kichiro Makoto had never expected his life to be this interesting. Sure, like all boys his age, Kichiro dreamed for adventures, however, there were more than a few problems, namely his magnetism for attracting bad luck. Screw his Luck.
1. Prologue

He was having another one of those dreams.

They came only once a year, but they were extremely confusing.

In his dream, he was looking at a mirror; where he saw his reflection. However, something was off. No matter how hard he tried to figure out what it was; nothing looked different, but something sure felt like it.

By his side, there was a man; tall and regal, yet he could not make out any distinguishing features, only that he was a man. The man spoke words, yet they too were incomprehensible. However, even though he could not understand him, his words provoked great sadness in him. He would cry, like a child, and the man would grab his shoulders; as if he was his son, and say clearly, "I'm proud of you."

But then the darkness came. At first, it was a rumble, but then it turned into an earthquake, which shook them apart and shattered the mirror.

He felt helpless, and the man by his side was now gone. He looked back at his mirror. It was shattered beyond repair, but there was a small sliver still intact; right in the middle.

And he saw amber eyes staring back at him.

Then he would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kichi…Kichiro!"

Kichiro groaned loudly and promptly rolled over, trying his hardest to ignore the pounding on his door.

"KICHIRO OPEN THE DOOR OR ILL DO IT FOR YOU!"

"TRY IT" he shouted back.

There was a small silence, and Kichi smirked. There was no way he would break down the door, and he grinned, thinking he had won for once.

That is, until the door broke down.

He saw the door fly right over his head and sparsely had a moment to scowl in anger as rough hands grabbed his horns and threw him out into the hallway.

He hit the wall with a small grunt before he was back on his feet, swinging for a hit at his assailant.

"And this is why you _never _dare an arrancar to do something."

In all his glory, there stood Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The door buster.

And by the doorway, hand still raised to knock stood Stark; the primera espada. Of course, Lilynet Gingerback stood next to him, sticking her tongue out at him. He stuck out his too.

Kichiro Makoto, or Kichi for short; was a normal-ish arrancar, yet he was in the espada ranks.

Quite the normal kid.

During the early years of the war, Kurosaki Ichigo infiltrated Las Noches, Aizen's so called haven. During the invasion, Ulquiorra, Aizen's fourth espada, Barragan, the second, Nnoitra, the fifth, Zommari, the seventh, and Aaroneiro, the ninth, were all destroyed beyond any help. Due to the major gap in Aizen's army, he was forced to promote many arrancar early, and Kichi was one of those many. However, he was stronger than many others and thus, he came out as sixth espada. A good rank for someone so young.

Grimmjow was promoted to fourth espada, and Szayel was promoted to the seventh. Surprisingly, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, had rejoined Aizen, and regained her rank as tres; Haliabel moved up to second espada.

There were also a few strong new Adjuchas that replaced the fifth, eighth, and ninth; Yammy still held his position for the tenth espada.

Although, Kichiro had no idea why Yammy was the tenth when there were only supposed to be the nine espada.

Grimmjow, Stark, Haliabel, and Nelliel had become sort of his parent figures ( Grimmjow would kill him if he heard Kichi say he was a role model) yet Kichi has no idea how it happened.

It seemed that Stark, Haliabel, Nelliel, and Grimmjow already had some sort of alliance ( Grimmjow seemed greatly reluctant to spend any time with them).

Then when Kichiro showed up, he was adopted by the elder espada. Or maybe you could call it abduction.

"Hmph. What did you want anyway?" Kichi grumbled.

Kichiro Makoto himself was considered a prodigy by Aizen's inner circle. He wasn't just exceptionally talented, he was also exceptionally...strange looking compared to the other Arrancar.

He had electrifying, vibrant purple-pink eyes, along with scruffy hair that was a collage of orange, brown, black and white. It was pulled into a poofy ponytail at the base of his neck using a light pink hair tie with little flowers on it. Grimmjow just couldn't stand teasing him about it, and Kichi definitely would have gotten rid of it if it weren't for Nelliel saying it was the cutest thing and, 'there were too many manly men around and it was about time someone like Kichi came along.'

He himself had two ram horns as his mask. They curled from the back of his head to in front of his face and were the butt end of a lot of jokes and pranks by Grimmjow.

He had a lean body and was a little on the short side. Nelliel had hand-picked his espada outfit which consisted of a sleeveless jacket, a skin tight black shirt, a belt, a small cape from the belt down, and white haori pants.

(Stark had casually remarked how alike it was to Grimmjow's outfit and Kichiro had changed his jacket to a sleeveless jacket because he wanted at least _some _individually.)

"Grimmjow, it's about time we were on our way."

That was Stark, carefully reminding the fourth espada of their appointment.

Grimmjow snorted while Kichiro perked up, "An appointment? By Aizen?"

Much like his fellow peers, he did not show much gratitude of respect for the leader of the Arrancar army.

"That's right, he sent us to fetch you." Haliabel said calmly, "We're quite late now."

Grimmjow snorted, "Lets just get this over with."

The hallways were definitely long, and it seemed they were like that purposefully, just to stretch out the sense of despair.

After all, a meeting with Aizen was never good.

They reached his chambers in minutes.

Stark knocked twice and the doors opened.

Dramatic. Aizen loved dramatics.

They walked in with Stark in the lead, Lilynet and Kichi right behind him. There was Aizen, sitting all high and mighty in his chair. Gin and Tosen were by his side as usual. Kichiro couldn't help but curl his lip in disgust, the so-called King had never been his favorite; having just one person make all the decisions just seemed wrong.

"Welcome" Aizen said with his usual high-and-mighty-voice, "I've asked for you to come here in order to discuss a certain mission I've prepared for you."

Copying his peers, Kichiro did his best to keep his face blank of any emotion, the man could read people like a hawk.

Sousuke smirked, "I have a large scale mission with individual tasks prepared for each of you. You must be wondering why now, and why i'm sending some of my top espada on missions, but be patient, i'll inform you why in a moment."

Kichiro tried his hardest not to roll his eyes; the self appointed king of Las Noches really loved to monologue.

"Due to the invasion in the beginning of the war, many top espada were killed. With all the holes in my ranks, I was forced to promote many of you too early, although not all of it was wasteful," Aizen stared long and at Kichiro before moving his gaze onward, "However, there were still many empty positions, and I could not fill in all of these with strong enough soldiers. Thus, I've decided to send my primera espada and my cuatro espada in search of more Vasto Lordes or similarly strong Adjuchas. However, Lilynet shall stay here. Haliabel and Kichiro, you two will scout in Karakura town looking for Urahara Kisuke. That man is dangerous, and I had initially planned to wait or just kill him, but if i want to win this war, that man must work under me. Do whatever you must in order to capture him. Do not kill him; if you do, there will be severe punishments. Nelliel, you shall reside here as defense. Depart as soon as is all."

Again copying his peers, Kichiro bowed and said, "Yes Aizen-sama."

They made their way to the doors and escorted themselves out. Once the doors closed shut, Kichiro heaved a big sigh, "Ugh. I hate those kinds of meetings."

Lilynet looked at Stark in a mixture of disbelief and shock, "He separated me from you? How could he do this? I-I-I can't stay here with him! What does he think he's doing?"

Stark glanced nervously at the door, "Let's talk elsewhere Lilynet, this conversation is not meant for all ears. Haliabel, I would think it's time." And without another word, he turned away, Grimmjow following just as silent.

Lilynet shot him a confused look, "Hey, wait! Stupid Stark! Tell me what you mean!"

She ran after the two quickly, disappearing into the shadows of the corridor.

Nelliel sighed and gave Kichiro a motherly hug as he squirmed, "Oh well, I hope you all return safely; beware, Urahara Kisuke is a dangerous man, I can only hope you deal with him accordingly." She gave Haliabel a meaningful look, before she too disappeared into the shadows.

Haliabel shook her head, "It's time we get going Kichiro, we leave now."

Kichiro looked at her with shock, "What about your fraccion? Isn't Urahara supposed to be crazy strong? Why isn't Aizen sending Gin or even himself? What is he thinking?"

Haliabel beckoned him to follow her, and he did, "I'll answer all your questions is earnest, but now is not the time to ask. Once we leave the castle, I'll update you on what has been happening."

He frowned, but felt that he should say nothing, so he remained silent and trailed after the Second espada.


End file.
